Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single facer for bonding a linerboard to a corrugated medium formed in a flute configuration to produce a single-faced corrugated paperboard sheet, and particularly to a single facer for producing two types of single-faced corrugated paperboards having different flute configurations, while exchanging a set of two cartridges each having a corrugating roll pair.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a single facer for bonding a planar back linerboard to flute tips of a corrugated medium formed in a flute (waved flute) configuration to produce a single-faced corrugated paperboard sheet. Recent years, in order to meet a demand for producing a plurality of types of single-faced corrugated paperboard sheets having different flute configurations by a simplified exchanging operation, there has been developed a single facer capable of exchanging a set of two cartridges disposed within a single facer body so as to select one cartridge to be used, from the two carriages (see Patent Document 1 (JP 2015-024577A), for example). Patent Document 1 has a counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 9,193,127 B2.
In the single facer disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a clamp mechanism (34) is inserted into and locked to a lockable seat (15) of an upper one (1) of a set of two cartridges (1, 2) stacked in a vertical (upward-downward) direction, and the cartridges (1, 2) are pushed upwardly by a hydraulic jack 4 to cause a lower surface of the lockable seat (15) of the upper cartridge (1) to come into press contact with a lower surface of the clamp mechanism (34). In this way, the upper cartridge (1) is substantially clamped by the hydraulic jack (4) and the clamp mechanism (34) to restrict a vertical movement of the cartridges (1, 2).